


Greek God

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art Student Keith, Bickering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Emo Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Preppy Lance, Top Keith (Voltron), closeted Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: You don’t really hate me. You’re a little baby. You don’t wanna end me. You wanna befriend me.





	Greek God

**Author's Note:**

> *all characters engaging in sexual activity are portrayed as 18 years old*

 

     Anyone could see that Lance McClain was perfect. He had a perfect smile, perfect grades, perfect manners, even perfect ears. He was the head quarterback on the football team, and nominated prom king. There was a long list of football scholarships, and he basically could go to any college he wanted. Senior year treated him well, but all of high school was practically made for him. He was meant to thrive there. He was comfortable with his friends and every girlfriend he’s ever had in his four short years in the public high school system. His wardrobe didn’t really deviate from baseball tees, his jersey, and blue jeans despite stalking Instagram fashion pages. Besides what was on the radio and what his family listened too, he pretended not to be too into it all. A lot of the time he was very much _not_ himself, and the more he strayed away from himself the more untouchable he felt…until he wasn’t.

     Keith Kogane was a different story. He didn’t try to fit in, and it was better for himself and everyone around him that he didn’t. To be fair it was easy to stand out in that school he went to, but he was also pretty out there. Black nail polish everyday with oddball shirts his brother handed down to him. Pants that were always too tight and the occasional eyeliner for when he was feeling extra himself. His favorite band was still the strokes despite their prime being ten years ago, and his senior project was a series of paintings centered around egotism in high school jocks. It humored him how uncomfortable the football players became when he sat sketching in the bleachers.

     Of course everyone knew Keith was gay. It was clearly announced when he kept wearing a shirt he found from a thrift store that merely said “I’m gay” across his chest. That and he was also into tech theater and was constantly in the arms of another drama kid. It was funny to him how much it baffled people in his school. The idea of someone doing what they wanted whenever they wanted should’ve been a no brainer.

     Keith and Lance didn’t really get along. In middle school they could at least tolerate each other and be civil, but once all the raging hormones hit them it was game over. Lance made new friends from the team and the cheerleaders. Keith found a fun group of individuals to hang out, study, and discuss ideas with after school. Lance got into alcohol, Keith got into weed. They both eventually had sexual experiences, but never even thought about doing that with each other. At least to each others knowledge. If high school went its normal course, they wouldn’t have interacted a lot, but anytime they were within five feet of each other it was chaos.

     Lance had a nasty habit of teasing people he liked. Whether he realized it or not, his crushes came with backhanded compliments and poking and prodding. Sometimes it put people off, but when he apologized and held them closer, how could any girl resist his charming smile. It was only when he didn’t pull them closer that really made him look like a dick, but Lance wasn’t about to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and call him sweetheart, was he?

“Yo, Kogane!” Lance called from across the field. Keith looked up from his sketch book on the bleachers, and then looked back down at the page. Lance walked over and leaned against the side of the bleachers. Keith still didn’t acknowledge him any further. “Still trying to capture our egos in ink?” He questioned. Keith held out his calculator.

“Calculus,” he responded. Lance snorted.

“Aren’t art students not very mathematical?”

“Aren’t football players supposed to be on the field doing drills?” Keith asked and continued his homework.

“If you’re not drawing, then why are you here?” Lance question.

“It’s nice outside,” Keith murmured.

     It was that time of year where spring was settling in, and the warmth was spilling through the clouds. Dress code was always strictly enforced at this time of year, but Keith never deviated from his skinny jeans and long sleeved tee-shirts. The most he dropped what’s his heavy boots and beanies. Maybe he would shed a layer, but that was only when it was really hot.

“Well you better be careful, you might get a tan,” Lance warned. Keith’s eyes flicked over to Lance’s tanned and toned forearm and then down at his own pale hands.

“You’re right. Maybe I should go back inside,” he said. Lance felt his smile start to fade as Keith stood up.

“Uh…I mean…sure,” Lance muttered. Keith grabbed his bag and started walking off. He nudged Lance’s shoulder when he walked down the stairs and Lance clenched his jaw at the contact.

“Aw, c’mon Lance! Aren’t you gonna walk your boyfriend back inside?” His teammate teased. Lance shot him a glare before rolling his eyes.

“As if! You know I’m straight as a pole,” Lance replied and crossed his arms. He glanced at Keith who was already half way across the field.

“Well, poles can always be bent, man.”

“Shut up, dude.”

     One thing Lance didn’t like to think about was that he was entirely completely and deeply in the closet. Sure he liked girls, like he _loved_ them, but he also couldn’t help but have an eyes for guys. Well, one in particular, but still. At first he thought he was just envious of certain body types…until he was balls deep into some gay ass porn and jerking it harder than he ever has before. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, but he was undeniably into men as well. It was a scary thing to be confronted with in high school, so he was quick to suppress it and push it down. At times he would see Keith walking hand in hand with another guy, or showing off his gay teeshirt and feel envious of his ability to be so  _out_  about it. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could be like that, and so the teasing and the ridiculing started.

     He didn’t know how it started. Maybe it was just playful jabs at each other. Perhaps it was just how hormones encouraged their relationship. Or maybe it was because the only way Lance could deal with his giant crush on Keith was to punch down at him. It was pathetic, but Lance didn’t like to think about it.

“Hey, dude. You good?” Hunk asked him at lunch. 

     Lance blinked out of his daze and found he was staring at the back of Keith’s head from across the room. He was surprised they still shared a class even in senior year, but economics and politics were required. They were working on some bullshit project Lance didn’t care about, but Keith seemed to be having the time of his life drawing out pictures for his group. Lance looked away and back to his childhood friend.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just dozing off,” Lance said.

“Is the coach working you too hard again? You gotta make sure you’re sleeping enough,” he replied with genuine concern. Hunk was always concerned. He loved Lance like a brother, and it was hard to recognize him from when they were little. Lance shook his head.

“Nah, I’m just stressed with this senior project bullshit,” he sighed.

“What are you gonna do?” Hunk asked.

“No idea man. It’s really confusing because I’m mostly just in strength training.”

“Yeah, That does sound complicated.”

“I just gotta find time to work on it…” 

     Lance’s eyes flicked over when Keith got up from his chair. He walked towards Lance, and the football player leaned on his elbow and jutted it out just as the art student passed him. He ended up jabbing him right in his side. Keith yelped and jumped before glaring down at Lance. The football player twiddled his thumbs and feigned innocence. 

“Lance…” Hunk sighed disapprovingly.

     Keith just shook his head and continued to grab more markers. Lance couldn’t help but do it again when Keith made his way back, and that really set him off.

“Could you _be_  more immature?” He snapped. Lance chuckled and sat back.

“Relax man. Ain’t nothing but a tap,” he said.

     Keith couldn’t help but chuck his markers in Lance’s lap and storm over to his desk. At first it was all funny to Lance until he saw Keith shoving his stuff into his bag, and walking out of the classroom. The room was silent as the door closed loudly behind him, and then Lance could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He sunk back into his chair and bounced his knee nervously.

“That was really not cool, Lance,” Hunk said. Lance shrugged.

“It was just a joke,” he replied. Hunk sighed and ran his hand down his face. The room resumed its chatter.

“Lance…it’s only a joke when everyone is laughing. Not just you,” he said. Lance found himself very uncomfortable.

“I didn’t know he was so sensitive, okay? He’s been weird lately.”

“Considering you two don’t really have a relationship outside of picking on each other, I’m surprised he hasn’t been acting weird sooner,” Hunk said. Lance shook his head.

“Why you gotta say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Relationship…like he’s not my boyfriend. I’m not gay,” Lance said. Hunk furrowed his brows.

“I didn’t…I _know_ your not gay. Everyone you talk to naturally has a relationship with you. Like your friends and your parents and your teachers,” Hunk explained.

“Well, I don’t have a relationship with Keith. Simple as that,” Lance grumbled.

“You guys still _talk_ sometimes. It’s never really nice, but he’s a person you exchange words with.” Lance shrugged.

“Besides, he’s not a bad guy. I hang out with him sometimes after class, and he’s actually pretty fun to talk to after you get through his thick layer of awkwardness.”

“I have no desire to talk to him,” Lance stated.

“Then at least leave the poor guy alone,” Hunk said in exasperation. Lance sighed.

“Fine. I’ll try.”

     And he did. Try at least. He managed to go a day without causing any nonsense. To be fair he was pretty sure Keith was avoiding him after the shit he pulled in class, so he wasn’t sure if that counted since he wasn’t there to tempt Lance. He went through the weekend fine, but on Monday he simply couldn’t keep to himself. How could he? Keith was so obviously being cold towards him, and Lance was more than aware of the glares he could feel on him all day. It was starting to make him feel anxious, and it was only when he saw Keith in the courtyard before he decided to snap.

“Do you have a problem, Kogane?” He hissed as he marched over to the patch of grass Keith settled into.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Keith said leaning back on his palms.

“I’m trying to like leave you alone or whatever, but it’s annoying when you’re constantly glaring at me,” Lance said.

“Well, it’s annoying that you think you can let this go without a fucking apology,” Keith retorted.

“For what? Joking around?” Lance asked. Keith chuckled bitterly and looked out at the field.

“Is that what you thought it was? A fucking joke?” Keith’s words were like venom.

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t realize you took it so seriously.” Keith looked at him long and hard before cracking an unamused smile.

“Y’know, If I didn’t know any better I’d say this is your pathetic attempt at flirting with me,” he said. Lance blushed and put his hands on his hips.

“I’m not fucking gay, okay? Just because you are doesn’t mean every dude is into you,” Lance replied.

“Yeah? Well, then why don’t you go fucking bother someone else,” he spat.

“You’re so fucking annoying.”

“Am I annoying, or is the fact you wanna fuck me annoying?” Keith accused. 

     Lance was on him within seconds, and they ended up making a scene in the courtyard. Classmates filmed them as they threw punches and wrestled on the ground. Keith put up a decent fight, but with the amount of training and working out Lance did, he naturally pinned Keith down on the ground. The art student gasped for breath and then smiled.

“What are you fucking smiling about? I just fucking kicked your ass?” Lance hissed. Keith laughed.

“And what did you prove? That you’re completely totally straight?” Keith questioned. Lance furrowed his brows as Keith arched his back. “News flash, baby. You got me pinned down and under you. Things might get hot and heavy.”

     Anyone watching could see that Keith was trying to provoke Lance like he did to Keith, but to Lance he felt exposed. It was like Keith was staring into him and seeing everything he had ever thought. Everything he was trying to repress was being shoved in his face and it made him freeze in horror. The wide and frightened look in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Keith, and he frowned as he realized what he was saying had some truth to it. Lance then snapped out of it and scrambled to get up. He quickly walked out of the courtyard, and Keith was left on the ground staring up at the space where Lance used to be.

“Holy shit…”

     That next day Lance was too anxious to leave his house. He faked a cough to his mama, and she naturally let him stay home and made him soup that morning. She knew he was faking it, but she wouldn’t want to send him to school anyways. He knew very well that his mother was concerned with how hard he was being worked at school physically and mentally, so they silently agreed that he shouldn’t go for separate reasons.

     When he returned on Wednesday he had the sweats all day. Any sign of black hair and pale skin he dipped out and ran like a dog caught with his tail between his legs. No one was oblivious to the fact that Lance was avoiding Keith, and after their little scuffle on Monday the whole school knew Lance had the other man pinned down for a solid minute before getting up and storming off. He saw the video himself, and hated how closely he paid attention to Keith’s little body roll. Eventually he had to stop watching it and try to actually focus on class.

     There was one thing that Lance couldn’t avoid, and that was class. He managed to steer clear of Keith in the hallways and the cafeteria, but in this case he had no where to go. He tried to melt into his chair, but the second Keith walked in nothing could make Lance relax. He kept his eyes on his desk, and tried to ignore the way Keith paused to let his eyes linger on him before walking over to his seat. It was nerve wracking, and he couldn’t help bouncing his knee again and fiddling with his pen. It almost felt like the entire room was looking at him.

“You good, Lance?” One of his teammates from football asked from the seat next to him. He had a shit eating grin, and Lance couldn’t help but clench his jaw.

“‘M fine,” he murmured.

“Noticed you skipped yesterday. Needed some time to come to terms with your gay feelings for the emo shit-lord over there?” He teased. Lance shook his head.

“Just…too much stress. I didn’t feel good.”

     That was all he said before the teacher started talking, and that started the longest half hour of Lance’s life. He tried to lose himself in the book work and his notes, but he inevitably had an entire twenty minutes at the end of class to over think the entire fiasco from Monday. Thankfully Hunk was going on about something from band, so if Lance wanted he could go in and out from the conversation. He didn’t even register that Hunk had stopped talking until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He was scared to turn, but did so only to meet hard navy eyes cutting into him.

     Keith silently handed him a piece of paper. Lance hesitantly accepted it and tried not to think about how soft Keith’s skin felt when they accidentally brushed hands. He couldn’t manage to look away from Keith’s magnetic gaze, and then Keith finally spoke.

“Do it or don’t. I’m leaving at four if you don’t,” he said before walking off. Lance watched him leave before flipping the piece of paper open to read it. Hunk curiously peeked at it.

“Are you gonna meet up with him?” Hunk asked. Lance bit his lip.

“Probably not…”

     Lance skipped his last period to meet with Keith extra early. With an hour and a half to himself, he thought of a million things to say to him. He went back and forth between confessing his true feelings to him and further pushing that idea away and lashing out at him again. Hundreds of speeches about what he wanted to say and what he didn’t want to say ran through his head, and it was only until he heard the dismissal bell go off that the panic really started to set in. He instantly had the sweats again.

     Nearly ten minutes passed as he waited. He fiddled with the piece of paper Keith gave him, and started to feel stupid that he actually decided to meet with Keith underneath the bleachers on the field. Once it hit three forty five Lance was starting to worry that he was being set up to something and let his brain spiral. It was only when he saw Keith emerge from the other side did he finally start to feel like he could do this.

“Keith, I’m-“

     Before he could finish his sentence, Keith’s lips were on his. Lance instantly tensed up. His hands balling into fists and flying up onto Keith’s chest. It took a couple kisses until Lance finally started to relax and allow what was happening to happen. Keith slipped his hands around Lance’s waist, and the latter couldn’t help but melt into the other man’s arms. His own arms slid over his shoulders, and he pressed his tongue against Keith’s. He hungrily accepted, and rubbed his thumb against his hip through his shirt. 

     It took a moment for them to settle down and slow their mouths to a gentle stop. Keith pressed one last lingering kiss to Lance’s lips, and eventually broke apart long enough for them to catch their breath. He reached up to cup Lance’s cheek and rested his forehead on the other man. Lance was lightly panting, and Keith loved it.

“I-“

“I’m sorry,” Keith beat him to it. Lance pulled back to blink at him, flabbergasted.

“You…what?”

“I wouldn’t have teased you about being gay if I knew you were like…closeted,” Keith told him. Lance looked away and pulled his hands away a little. His face was red from their previous activity and from Keith’s words.

“I…god, is it that obvious?” Lance murmured. Keith shook his head.

“No, I just…I recognized that look. That fear in your eyes. It was…exactly how I felt when I first came to terms with how I felt,” he explained. Lance opened his mouth to speak before closing it and chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” He asked. Keith shook his head.

“No…we all kinda hop around because there’s not a lot of guys who are out. It’s mostly just an affection and…like a sex thing,” Keith said. Lance tried to wiggle out of Keith’s arms, and Keith immediately let him go. Lance wrapped his arms around himself and was still avoiding Keith’s eyes.

“I really am not gay,” he said gently. “I’m not straight either, but…everything would be so much easier if I was.”

“I mean, yeah. Obviously,” Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you think that I asked for this?” Lance shuffled awkwardly.

“No…but you always seem so confident about it. You’re just so… _okay_ with it,” Lance said. Keith scoffed.

“It wasn’t easy to be, but I sure as hell wasn’t a dick about it like you,” he retorted. Lance bit his lip. He kinda deserved that. “Like, it’s not really fair that you decided to take all your sexual frustration and angst out on me.”

“I know…”

“And like, it’s not like you actually have feelings for me, so like…fuck me, right?” Keith rambled as he turned away. Lance peeked up at him and frowned.

“Keith, I-“

“I mean, the only reason I kissed you was to like…make sure I wasn’t going crazy.”

“Keith-“

“But I dunno, I guess between the arguments and glaring from across the classroom I started to like you and-“

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance said desperately.

“What?” He snapped. Lance was grasping for words. His eyes helplessly looking away as his chest slumped.

“I’ve liked you…since the moment I fucking saw you,” Lance said. Keith blinked at him.

“You…” Lance nodded furrowing his brows.

“Yeah. Like…pathetic crush that made me fucking insane. That’s how I’ve _always_ felt about you,” he said. Lance could see Keith’s brain short circuiting.

“Do you wanna come over to my house?” Keith asked randomly. Lance was kinda surprised by that question and felt himself frown.

“Uh…sure?” He replied.

“Great. Okay. Uh…” he patted his pockets before pulling out his keys. “Let’s…go.”

“O-Okay?”

     Lance followed Keith to his old beaten up Cadillac, and got into the passenger seat as Keith started the engine. The car roared to life and Lance peeked out the window to see who might’ve caught them sneaking off together. When he decided it was all clear, he relaxed in his seat and watched the trees pass them as Keith drove. It was kind of an awkward drive, but luckily is was a quick one. Lance elected to leave his bag in the car when Keith said he’d drive him home, and then followed him further to his front porch. He stopped with his hand on the door knob, and turned back to Lance.

“So…uh…my brother is home, and he can be kinda…annoying and embarrassing?” He told him. “So like, if he says anything that makes you feel funny, it’s just him,” he assured him. Lance frowned, but still nodded.

“Uh…Okay.”

“Okay. I guess we should go inside now.” Lance nodded.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Great. Um…” Keith left his thought unfinished before turning back to open the door and walk inside. “Shiro? I’m home. I uh…brought a friend,” he called as they walked in. Keith’s home smelled good. Like honey-nut cherios with extra honey.

“A friend? I didn’t know you had those!” Shiro called from the kitchen. Keith closed his eyes and sighed as he set his bag down at the door. Lance tried to bite back a smile.

“I have friends, I just don’t bring them over because _you’re_  here,” he replied and started to lead Lance up the stairs. Shiro popped out of the kitchen last minute and grabbed his attention.

“What’s your friends name?” He asked looking over at Lance a couple steps behind him. The quarterback instantly held out his hand.

“Lance,” he said. Shiro smiled and shook his hand.

“I’m Shiro. Pleased to meet you,” he said. He then looked at Keith. “See? That’s how polite people respond.”

“You lost your polite privilege with me a long time ago,” Keith deadpanned.

“Is this the same Lance that’s a quarterback and, quote, obviously wants your dick, unquote?” Shiro asked pointedly. Keith turned bright red, and Lance looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“That was a _joke_ because he was obviously _straight_ ,” Keith said between clenched teeth.

“Oh yeah, totally,” Shiro nodded. “Have fun!” He said before walking back into the kitchen. Keith shook his head and continued upstairs.

“What’s that all about?” Lance asked. Keith pinched his lips right as he opened his bedroom door.

“Shiro just likes to embarrass me. I really didn’t mean it like that,” he said as he let Lance walk in first. 

     Lance looked around and took in Keith’s bedroom, and then it finally hit him that he was in Keith’s _bedroom_. His train of thought went something like Keith, bed, alone, _sex_. Of course Keith didn’t realize Lance was having another gay panic and started picking up his dirty laundry from the previous night.

“Sorry. Usually I’m a lot cleaner,” he mumbled and shut the lid on his basket.

“‘T’s fine,” Lance said.

“Uh…go ahead and sit…I guess.” Lance walked over to the bed and gently sat down.

“Uh…so what are we doing?” He asked. Keith thought for a moment before shrugging.

“I dunno. I didn’t think I’d get this far,” he replied. Lance rubbed his arm and then shrugged too.

“I mean…I wouldn’t mind if you sat down with me.” He said.

“ _Right_ , uh…” he turned to close his door and then quickly joined Lance on the bed. He let out a deep breath. “Okay…so you’ve like…liked me the _whole_ _time?_ “ he asked. Lance blushed before nodding.

“I…didn’t know what it was at first, but when I did I kinda freaked,” he told him. Keith nodded.

“Cool, cool. The entire time?” He sounded more and more confused each time he asked. Lance nodded more firmly.

“Yeah. Like the whole time,” he said. Keith nodded back and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Okay. I’m just trying to get this right. _You_ -“ he pointed to Lance. “-the literally bane of my existence since freshmen year…has liked _me_ -“ he pointed to himself. “-since seventh fucking grade?” Lance’s shoulders crept up and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, when you put it like that…”

“This has all just been that bullshit thing kids do where they pick on the people they like,” Keith stated more than he asked. Lance hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah, that’s essentially it,” he confirmed. Keith leaned on his knees and sighed.

“Wow…I…” he was speechless.

“I…was being really stupid, but…” he furrowed his brows. “No matter how much I tried to hate you I couldn’t help but like you even more. It was frustrating to see you accept yourself so easily while I was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that I wasn’t just interested in women. I was kinda pushing myself to dislike you.”

“Yeah, you definitely pushed it,” Keith muttered bitterly. Lance frowned and touched his arm.

“I’m really sorry. I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Lance said. Keith looked at him long and hard before grabbing his face and pressing a kiss against his lips. Lance was too shocked to continue it. His face bright red when Keith pulled back.

“I’ve kinda liked you this whole time too, but I figured it would never happen, so…” Keith trailed off blushing as he let go of Lance’s face.

“I-I like you,” Lance blurted, his brain still trying to function after Keith kissed him so suddenly.

“I know that _now_ , asshole,” he grumbled. Lance dug his fingers into the edge of the bad.

“I’m surprised you even talk to me. I’ve been such a fucking dick to you,” he admitted. Keith nodded.

“I’m surprised too, but you’re the hottest guy on the fucking football team. Like by a _long_ - _shot_ , and…” he sighed. “I dunno. You were actually really sweet in middle school, and I was kinda hoping you still had that part of you.” They were silent for a moment. Lance frowned at that last part Keith said, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Wow, I’ve really been a dick these past four years,” Lance said. Keith nodded.

“Yeah…”

“I’m really… _really_  sorry about that. And I know sorry probably isn’t enough at this point-“

“I mean, I’m not gonna refuse an apology,” Keith interrupted. Lance smiled and Keith smiled back.

“I’m really sorry,” Lance almost whispered. Keith’s smile widened and he reached over to fix his hair.

“I accept your apology,” Keith said. Lance nodded and let Keith’s hand linger down his arm.

“Okay…now what?” Lance asked. Keith raised a brow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…we’ve established we like each other, and usually people who like each other…do something with that,” Lance said. Keith furrowed his brow.

“Oh…Uh.” He thought for a moment.

“I mean…I wouldn’t mind doing things like earlier,” Lance hinted at. Keith took a moment to understand what Lance was saying, and kinda blushed when he did.

“Uh…you mean like kissing and shit?” He asked. Lance looked down before nodding.

“Yeah, I…really liked that earlier,” he confessed. Keith smirked and sat up straight.

“Y’know I only kissed you because I knew you needed it.

“And I’m guessing you only like me because I bullied you into it?” Lance challenged. Keith rolled his eyes before turning his body more so towards Lance.

“God, just stop talking,” he murmured before leaning in. Lance took that as an okay to reciprocate.

     It was gentle at first. Usually people told Lance that he was a great kisser, but he felt like he paled in comparison to Keith. His lips were softer than any other pair of lips he had ever kissed before. The hand he slipped over Lance’s leg was so natural and smooth. 

     The kisses stayed slow and safe for a good moment. It helped make Lance feel more comfortable and less nervous with the fact that he was making out with a dude who was also his long time crush. Then Keith cupped his face and deepened the kiss by introducing his tongue to the equation. Lance let out a heavy breath between kisses, and that ended up making Keith kiss him harder.

     Lance wasn’t gonna lie, it was the quickest he’s ever been turned on during a make out session. He felt so light and hazy, and when Keith inched his hand higher up Lance’s leg he had to pull back and press his lips together to stop himself from making any noises. Keith bit his lip and gently rubbed circles against Lance’s inner thigh. He let out a stuttering breath as his shoulders tensed up and tried to keep his voice under control. Unfortunately his current observable state of arousal prompted Keith to lean over and kiss his neck. Lance clenched his teeth and instantly shut his eyes. Keith pressed wet kisses all over his neck, and started to suck on a section of skin near his pulse. Lance was shaking as he reached up to hold onto Keith for support. His throat ended up giving, and the shyest whimper eased itself into the room. Keith’s hand squeezed his inner thigh, and another followed.

“God, you’re such a bottom,” Keith murmured against his neck. Lance could feel his smile between kisses, and didn’t even try to deny it. “I’m guessing you don’t know what that is.”

“I’m not stupid,” Lance murmured. Keith pulled back, and Lance hated the absence of his stimulation. He avoided the other man’s eyes and let his hand relax and slid down to Keith’s chest.

“What? No denying it?” He questioned. Lance was turning bright red as he looked away shyly. “Wait…are you _actually_ a fucking bottom?” Lances shoulders tensed again.

“I mean…I’ve never actually _been_ with a guy before, but…” Lance thought back to all the gay porn he watched while stuffing himself with as many fingers a possible. The memory turned his face bright red. “…I guess so.”

“Jesus, this is like the most stereotypical gay teenage fantasy I can possibly think of.” Lance frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, the star quarterback and super popular kid has been secretly crushing on me since middle school and now I find out he’s a fucking _bottom?_ That’s like the ultimate gay top wet dream.” Lance rolled his eyes and tried to not be embarrassed by it.

“If you’re gonna like laugh about it go ahead and get it out now,” he grumbled. Keith chuckled before moving the hand on Lance’s leg to his hip. He leaned in and trailed kisses up his neck again. Lance melted.

“It’s no laughing matter…” he hummed and touched under his shirt. 

     Lance bit his lip before taking Keith’s hair between his fingers and shyly guiding their lips together. He cupped Keith’s cheeks when their lips met, and absolutely loved how he slipped his hand up Lance’s spine. His other hand filled the empty space on Lance’s thigh, and the quarterback opened his legs a little more. Keith smirked at that and then massaged Lance’s leg harder with his thumb. A proper moan passed his lips, and Lance was redder than he had ever been. Keith repeated it, and Lance ducked his head down on Keith’s shoulders while trying to hold in how turned on he was.

“You’re getting really worked up, huh?” Keith cooed and continued massaging deeper into his inner thigh. Lance shook his head and tried to cling to Keith even more. His hands dug into Keith’s back, and he couldn’t help the pathetic whines that escaped his throat while he buried his face in Keith’s neck. “It sounds like you are,” he teased and pressed slower harder circles, his thumb moving closer to the seam between his leg and his groin. Lance’s fingers gripped Keith so hard the only thing left in his grip was Keith’s shirt.

“You…you can be really full of it sometimes,” Lance managed in a less than steady voice. Keith pulled Lance’s leg into his lap and the other man gasped when he was pulled closer by his thigh.

“Yeah, well you’ve spent a long time full of yourself, so it only feels right to tease you a little,” Keith hummed and used his other hand to knead Lance’s hip and waist.

“I’d rather be full of you,” Lance breathed when Keith touched him more. The art student paused, his brain malfunctioning when he fully processed Lance’s words, and still couldn’t believe Lance said what he did.

“You…uh…what?” 

     He sounded so stupid saying it, but he couldn’t think of anything else. Lance kissed his neck, and tried to move his body in a way that would make Keith snap out of it and touch him some more. Keith could only sit there as the reality of his situation hit him. Lance was in his bedroom. Lance likes him. Lance was currently very horny and writhing in his lap.  _Lance_ _wants_ _Keith_ _to_ _fuck_ _him_. For some reason his stupid ape brain didn’t think this would happen when he started kissing him.

     The only thing that snapped Keith out of his mini break down was the tan fingers that were pressing against the front of his jeans. They were lithe and thin, and had a subtle grace to them the made Keith suck in a breath when Lance grabbed his dick through his pants. He wiggled closer and then squeezed as he sucked a hickey on Keith’s neck. The combination made Keith’s groan and finally squeeze Lance’s hip again. Then the quarterback moved his mouth up against Keith’s ear and whispered.

“Please…more,” he begged. Keith moved further onto the bed and Lance eagerly followed. Keith couldn’t do much before Lance was crawling into his lap and straddling his hips.

“God, is this really fucking happening?” Keith asked as he settled his hands on Lance’s hips. Lance answered with a kiss and a subtle roll of his hips.

“I think so…if not this is one hell of a wet dream,” Lance said and touched down Keith’s chest. Keith couldn’t help but lift his shirt as he touched more of his body, and smoothed his fingers over the hard planes of Lance’s abdomen.

“Have you had wet dreams about me before?” Keith asked looking up at Lance with a smirk. Lance nodded vigorously without hesitation.

“All the fucking time,” he said and arched his back when Keith touched up his spine again.

“I swear to god, this can’t be real,” Keith sighed and undid Lance’s jeans.

“Fuck me and see how real it is,” Lance murmured. Keith peeled off Lance’s shirt, and properly explored his perfect tanned skin.

“Fuck, how can you be so bashful and cute but so dirty at the same time?” Keith asked and started kissing down Lance’s neck and chest.

“I’m getting impatient,” Lance said simply as Keith reached down to grab his ass.

“I’m getting really fucking into this,” Keith rasped as Lance was impatiently tugging on his shirt.

“Clothes off. Now,” he demanded and finally got his shirt across the room. Keith returned his arms around Lance, and then pinned him on his back against the mattress.

“Fuck,” Lance sighed as Keith’s body weight pressed against his hips. 

     His jeans were ripped off, and he rubbed his thighs together as Keith removed his own pants. He looked up at Keith and reached back to grasp at the sheets under him. Keith eyes glossed over Lance laid back in nothing but his boxers. The look in his eyes enough to make Keith nearly cream his pants at the sight. Thankfully he didn’t and instead shoved Lance’s legs apart. The quarterback took it, and let out a gentle moan as Keith slid his hands down his inner thighs. He then slowly pulled his boxers off, and took in the naked man underneath him.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Keith sighed as Lance bashfully closed his legs again. He pouted, but let Keith open him up again and caressed his ass all the way up his leg. “Fucking legs…god fucking damn,” he said and kissed Lance’s knee. 

     Lance watched the other man shower his body with affection, and felt a little drunk on the rush of someone paying so close attention to it. With girls it was all about his abs and his dick. With Keith he felt soft and delicate. He wrapped his other leg around Keith’s waist and pushed him a little closer. Keith hummed and squeezed the flesh around him.

“C’mon…please,” Lance breathed. Keith kissed down his silky limb, and eventually licked up the length of his erection. Lance gasped and threw his head back.

“So sensitive,” Keith hummed and repeated the action. He then picked it up and properly placed Lance’s cock in his mouth. He moaned at the sensation of pure stimulation. The skin on skin contact giving him a high he’s never experienced before.

“Oh! I am so gay…I’m so fucking gay. Holy _shit_ ,” he rambled. Keith chuckled and then rubbed his fingers under his balls. Lance sucked in a big breath and held it as Keith rubbed at that sensitive patch of skin.

“You ever finger yourself before?” Keith whispered twirling his finger. Lance hesitated before nodding. Keith then stopped and turned to reach into his night stand. Lance’s body was still wound up and shivering when Keith came back, and looked at the bottle of lube and condom packet with hazy eyes.

“Still wanna be full of me?” Keith asked petting hip hips. Lance nodded and reached back to grab the edge of the bed. Keith slicked his fingers and rubbed between his cheeks. Lance instantly arched his back and tried to grind down against them. “Fuck…” Keith cursed watching the scene unfold in front of him.

“A-ahhh… _Keith_ …mm,” he reached down and guided Keith’s fingers inside him.

“Jesus…fuck, you’re so hot,” Keith said and easily eased two fingers in at once. Lance bit his lip and bathed in the way Keith watched him. His body moving with the contours of his eyes, and his eyes rolling back in bliss when Keith hungrily took him in.

“Ah…” Lance moaned softly and rocked his hips into Keith’s fingers. A third one joined, and he was ecstatic.

“I never would’ve guessed you’ve actually fingered yourself before,” Keith was practically drooling. Lance opened his eyes to give Keith a sultry look.

“I think of you when I do,” he whispered. Keith bit his lip and then his knuckles.

“You’re killing me,” he said.

“C’mon. Let’s go,” he urged.

“Hold on, Okay? You said you’ve never been with a guy, right?” Keith asked. Lance took a moment to pout and sigh before nodding. “Then settle down. We got time,” Keith cooed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

     Lance accepted the affection and begrudgingly allowed Keith to take his time. He closed his eyes and let himself actually adjust to Keith’s fingers inside him. They slowly pushed in and out of him. The darkly manicured digits scissoring inside him and making him twitch with the pleasure. Heat pooled inside him, and he let out a stuttering breath. Lips grazed his neck and he flinched. Keith touched his shoulder gently with his free hand and continued kissing his neck. Surely it was covered with love bites, but he didn’t want to think about the consequences that came with it.

     Suddenly, Keith pressed his fingers up and Lance snapped. He had only been able to reach that spot a couple times, and even then he was barely able to stimulate it. Somehow Keith had managed to not only pinpoint the exact spot, but also fill him with more pleasure than Lance had ever experienced before. His eyes went wide at the first jolt of sensation, and they rolled back shut as Keith hit him with it again and again.

“Fu…aah! Jesus…Keith…oh! Fucking Christ!” Lance cried and raked his nails down Keith’s nape. Keith nipped his neck, and reached down to push Lance’s leg against his chest.

“You take it so fucking good,” Keith murmured and sucked on his lobe.

“Please…please! Fuck, I want you so fucking bad,” he whined. 

     Keith pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on his boxers after he took them off. He then grabbed the condom he had fetched and rolled it on while he watched Lance try and catch his breath. His legs closed without Keith holding them open, and they were visibly shaking. The art student couldn’t help but stroke himself a few times looking at it all. He spread a dollop of lube on his length before gently running his hands down Lance’s shins. The quarterback let his legs fall open for Keith, and started to breath heavy as his thighs were pushed against his chest.

“We’re gonna go slow, alright?” Keith said.

     Lance nodded and his chest heaved as Keith teased him by sliding his cock between his cheeks a couple times. He whimpered and impatiently wiggled his hips. That was when Keith decided to start pushing in, and Lance instantly gasped and his entire body went tight. Keith lowered himself closer and gingerly whispered sweet nothings and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You gotta loosen up, okay babe? You’re doing so good. You feel so amazing,” he hummed between kisses. Lance slowly wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“I like you. I…I really like you. I-I-I’m so sorry. I-“ his breath hitched as Keith managed to finally push in.

“I like you too, baby,” he sighed, his face absolutely blissed out. 

     Lance took the opportunity to cup his face and kiss him deeply while he wasn’t paying attention. Keith reciprocated with the same amount of depth and tenderness. It was the sweetest kiss Lance had ever shared in his life. It continued as Keith pushed more and more of his dick inside Lance, and once he got it all the way in he pinned Lance entirely to the bed. Lance gasped against his lips when his back and his head were pushed onto the mattress entirely, but kept his hold on Keith as he kissed down his neck again.

“How’s it feel?” Lance asked. Keith groaned against his pulse and pathetically ran his hand all over Lance’s legs.

“I…I should be asking you…you’re the one who’s never done this before,” Keith wheezed. Lance kissed his temple and then his head.

“When you’re not moving it’s okay. I think it would feel _really_ nice if you just rammed your cock in me over and over again,” he said while seductively rubbing his thighs against Keith. The art student growled and let his forehead drop against Lance’s collar bones.

“Fucking…evil son of a bitch,” he groaned.

“Fuck me till I can’t walk anymore,” lance tempted as he rocked his hips. They moaned together at the movement, and that finally prompted Keith to pull out and shove himself back in.

“Careful what you wish for,” Keith sighed and didn’t hesitate to hammer his hips full speed into his lover. Lance nearly had the wind knocked out of him. Every moan was stuck in his throat for a solid moment before he finally gasped for air and cried out horribly loud. Keith grimaced when he thought about Shiro downstairs, but kept his focus on the beautiful man underneath him.

“Shit! Oh, _shit!_ Keith! You’re so fucking _big_  fucking hell,” he rambled. His body was so tight, and Keith couldn’t stop or slow his pace. His hands couldn’t stop touching Lance’s body. His eyes couldn’t stop taking in every single detail of his overly handsome face. He was so utterly locked into the other man, he couldn’t even think about stopping until he had fully satisfied Lance.

“So good…so good. Take it so fucking good,” Keith panted. Lance knit his brows and dug his fingernails into Keith’s sides.

“Lemme up,” he said. Keith slowed down and had to take a moment to actually stop and pull Lance up into his lap. Once he had Lance on top of him, he was met with a teeth rotting kiss. His fingers going through Keith’s hair as he ground his hips against him. “I’m so sorry…I…I wish i went about this differently,” he mumbled. Keith shook his head and held Lance close by his waist.

“Don’t worry about that right now. It’s just you and me,” Keith whispered. Lance frowned and then kissed him.

     Everything finished with Lance fully riding Keith’s cock. His hips undulating, and Keith jerking him off eventually lead to his climax, and Keith quickly followed when Lance circled his hips with a sexy blissed out smile. The afterglow was amazing. It was the best Lance had ever felt after such an intense session, and he loved how Keith held him after they settled down. Normally the girls he slept with didn’t like to hold him and preferred to be held instead. Which Lance didn’t mind doing, he just wished he could be held too.

     Eventually he pushed himself up to smile down at Keith. He smiled back and reached up to cup Lance’s face. The quarterback leaned down to give him a kiss, and Keith laced his fingers between his short brown locks. When he pulled back his giggled, and Keith merely continued to caress him.

“That was really fun,” Lance mumbled all smiley. Keith nodded and let his head fall down.

“Yeah…” 

     Lance finally got up and started dressing himself. Keith took off his condom and got up to toss it in the trash before pulling out a clean pair of boxers from his dresser. Lance watched from the bed and pulled his pants up. Keith did the same and sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shirt on. Lance already had his shirt on when he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck and touched his chest.

“Maybe next time we can do it from behind,” Lance hummed and kissed his neck.

“You wanna do this again?” Keith asked. Lance frowned.

“Yeah, I mean…I told you I like you,” lance reminded him.

“So you’ll tell all your friends tomorrow that we’re together and that you have a boyfriend?” Keith questioned. Lance felt his heart stop.

“Uh…”

“I like you too, Lance, but I’m not gonna do this behind closed door shit, okay? I’m not going back in the closet for you,” Keith told him. It was a little harsh, but Lance took it.

“Yeah…that makes sense. I shouldn’t ask that of you…” he murmured and rested his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. The art student then turned and gave Lance another kiss.

“I’ll take you home, okay? If you’re ever gonna come out just let me know,” Keith said. Lance nodded.

“Okay…”

     The next day Keith found himself in the bleachers again. He tried to tell himself that he was planning on being there like he did everyday, and that he wasn’t just trying to see Lance on the field. Then again, he thought about all the times he _did_ go to the bleachers to watch Lance on the field. Either way, it was a part of his routine now, and if he deviated from it he feared Lance would notice and be upset. But why should Keith care if he upset him? He wasn’t his boyfriend. He wasn’t gonna come out anytime soon. Why should he spend his time worrying about Lance’s stupid feelings. He noticed he was doing more staring at his paper rather than drawing and sighed. Pathetic.

“Kogane!”

     Keith’s eyes flickered down to the quarterback making his way up the bleachers. He elected to ignore him and instead defined a line on his paper. It was only when Lance sat down next to him did he sense something was off. He eyed Lance and furrowed his brows. Lance was smiling at him…pretty big.

“Can I help you with something?” Keith asked. Lance shrugged and leaned back.

“I mean…not really. I kinda just wanted to sit with you. How’s the art going?” He asked. Keith looked back to his paper and then at Lance again.

“Uh…Good?” He replied sounding confused. Lance chuckled.

“Are you like unsure about how good it is?” He questioned. Keith couldn’t find words for a second and instead shook his head.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m just talking to my boyfriend,” he replied. Keith turned bright red.

“I-I-“

“Yo, McClain! Are you done making out with your boyfriend!” One of Lance’s teammates called.

“Not even close, dumbass!” He called back. Keith could see the slight confusion flicker across the teammates face before he furrowed his brows.

“Uh…okay? What are you, gay?” He asked from the bottom of the bleachers.

“Yeah, I suck dick now,” Lance replied.

“What the fuck is happening?” Keith asked no one in particular.

“Like…for real?” His teammate asked. Lance nodded and ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Yeah, I finally got over my big gay crush,” he said.

“I really can’t tell if you’re serious or not,” the football player said sounding hopeless. Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“These guys are so dumb,” Lance said.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked. Lance looked at him and dropped his smile when he saw how serious and confused Keith was.

“I’m coming out,” he said simply. “Like…so we can be together?”

“You’re coming out for me?” Keith had a problem fully accepting what was happening.

“Yeah…I mean…I knew I had to eventually, and…I dunno. I told Hunk and he was really supportive. He said a lot of things make sense now, and like I’m starting to think that everyone knew but me. So like…I’m out now,” he explained. Keith blinked at him.

“Like…out-out?” Lance nodded.

“Yup.”

“Like, you told people?”

“Yeah. I told like all of my friends in my first two periods. I’m kinda getting around to everyone. Uh…I don’t plan on directly telling my team because they’re a bunch of assholes and I didn’t really like them anyways,” Lance said. Keith was in awe. “Uh also if you could like not tell your drama friends that I’m a bottom…I’d appreciate that.”

“Literally everyone knows I’m a top,” Keith deadpanned. Lance pulled a tight smile and nodded.

“That…is wonderful,” he said. Keith finally cracked a smile.

“So you’re actually doing it,” he said. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, so like can we be official now? I was serious about doing doggy,” he said casually. Keith’s smile widened and he laughed a little.

“Yeah…yeah we can be official,” he nodded.

“Awesome,” Lance said and stood up. “I gotta get back on the field, but like this was worth the ten laps I’m gonna have to do.”

     He leaned down to give Keith a quick kiss on the lips before turning to jog down the stairs. Keith watched him with a stupid happy smile and touched where Lance’s lips met his. Funny how things worked out absolutely perfect after years of catastrophe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your Snapchat username and I’ll add you to my secret Snapchat story for my readers. It has updates and sneak peeks.
> 
> My user: ksenialynns


End file.
